Drake y Josh nueva temporada
by Thebets300
Summary: Si yo fuera el creador de Drake y Josh hubiese echo otra temporada.


**Hola friends jeje... aqui con una historia de Drake y Josh, bueno talvez notaron que Drake siempre se escapa o rompe las reglas con el motivo de hacer o ir a un lugar "cool" y Josh es el tipico chico bueno, bien eso es lo que pasa en este episodio.**

**Drake y Josh no me pertenecen.**

VAMOS AL CONCIERTO HERMANO

Drake estaba sentado en el sofà y Josh estaba haciendo un trabajo en la computadora, pero ambos escucharon un dialogo en la radio.

-en 2 dìas habra un concierto de "gravedad 0" a las 7:00 PM, asi que cualquier fan de "gravedad 0" no debe perderse este concierto- decia el locutor emocionado.

-¡¿Josh oìste eso?- decia Drake como si se fuera a desmayar de la emociòn.

-SI ¿y?- decia Josh como si no le interesara (y no le interesa).

-¿Y? ¡¿Y?, ¡es una de las mejores bandas de todo San Diego, de todo el mundo, de todo el universo!- decia Drake emocionado como si fuese rey del paìs.

-Drake, ami no me interesa "gravedad 0"- dijo Josh sin quitar la vista de la computadora.

-¡Pero a mi si!- decia Drake.

Luego Drake bajo para encontrarse con sus padres.

-¡Màma!, ¡Pàpa! en 2 dìas hay un concierto de "gravedad 0"- decia Drake apresuradamente

-Sabemos que intentas Drake- decia el Sr. Nichols- Y no funcionara- dijo la Sra. Parker

-¡Por favor!- suplicaba Drake

-¡No!- dijeron el Sr. Nichols y la Sra. Parker fingiendo severidad.

-Bueno...- dijo Drake quien subio al cuarto deprimido.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Josh apagando la computadora.

-Dijeron que no- dijo Drake con tono deprimido.

-Era de suponerse- dijo Josh.

-Pero tengo un plan- dijo Drake con una sonrisa.

-Hay no- dijo Josh con tono de preocupaciòn.

Cuarto de Megan...

-Megan- dijo Drake entrando.

-¿Que necesitan bobos?- pregunto Megan.

-Planeo fugarme para ir a un concierto de "gravedad 0" en 2 dìas a las 7:00 PM pero mis pàpas dijeron que no y necesito algo que me ayude a fugarme- explico Drake.

-Mi vida esta echa de desgracia- susurro Josh con tono de sufrimiento.

-Creo que tengo lo que necesitan- dijo Megan

Ella saca de su armario una soga con un gancho un arco que usan los arqueros.

-¿Y esto es?- pregunto Josh.

usa este soga para lanzarla a la antena de la casa de al lado luego usa el arco para deslizarse, y cuando esten suficientemente cerca del suelo se sueltan del arco y se van a su estùpido concierto- explico Megan.

-Pero la ventana es pequeña no podemos deslizarnos por ahi- dijo Drake

Megan saca un lasèr de una maleta, luego se va al cuarto de sus hermanos y activa el lasèr causando que los vidrios se caigan y tambièn con el lasèr quito parte de arriba para que sea lo suficientemente grande.

-Bueno eso resuelve el problema- dijo Josh mirando el espacio en la pared.

-¡Mi espalda!- grito alguien afuera de la casa a quien le habia caido los escombros.

Escuela...

Cuando un atomo se divide.. - explicaba en profesor, pero Drake no prestaba atenciòn, puès estaba distraido por el plan de Megan pero el concierto era mañana y el no tenia nada que perder con intentarlo. Por otro lado Josh estaba pensando en el plan.

Josh paso todo el dìa tratando de convencer a Drake...

Los 2 estaban en el pasillo.

-Drake no estoy seguro de este plan... ¡es muy peligroso!- decia Josh sin parar.

-Josh por 10º vez nada de lo que digas me hara cambiar de opiniòn- decia Drake.

-¡Pero podemos morir al deslizarnos!- decia Josh con tono dramatico.

Drake lo ignoraba, el ya estaba decidido a ir al concierto.

-Drake, espera...no... no creo que...es peligroso y...y...ahi por dios- murmùraba Josh.

Habitaciòn de los chicos 6:25 PM, dìa del concierto...

-¡Drake no puedes hacer esto!- decìa Josh desesperado.

-¡Josh no me importa lo que digas, yo ire a ese concierto y punto!- decia Drake.

Se la pasaban discutiendo pero el reloj sono, eran las 6:30 PM entonces drake lanzo la soga y el gancho se engancho en la antena de la casa de la lado y como se deslizarian desde arriba era la altura perfecta para saltar al estar al nivel del suelo, Drake agarro el arco...

-¡Drake, no puedes hacer esto es peligroso!- decia Josh, pero Drake respondio...

-¡Oye, si no quieres venir puès no vengas y ya!- concluyo Drake.

Acto seguido: Drake se agarra el arco y se desliza.

-¡Ahhh!- gritaba Drake mientras se deslizaba.

-¡Nooo!- grito Josh al ver a Drake lanzarse y deslizarse por la soga.

-Para que discuto- se lamento Josh.

Josh agarro el 2º arco...

-¡Geronimoooooo!- grito Josh al deslizarse.

Drake toco el suelo pero en ese momento...

-¡Ahhhh!- grito Josh al estar cerca del suelo, luego con los pies tiro a Drake al suelo, y Josh cayo sobre el.

-¡Me estas aplastando!- gruño Drake.

Ambos se levantaron y empezaron a caminar por la ciudad hacia el concierto.

-Aùn dudo de esto Drake- dijo Josh preocupado.

-Tranquilo angustias.. ¿que puede pasar?- decia Drake quien parecia tranquilizado.

-¡Todo!- dijo Josh

-Adèmas... pudiste tomar el auto- sugirio Josh.

-Ah... cierto- dijo Drake.

-Pero ya estamos cerca camina- dijo Drake.

-¿Sabes el camino devuelta?- pregunto Josh angustiado.

-Si, si... tranquilizate mientras pàpa y màma no se enteren estaremos bien- dijo Drake

Drake no sabia el camino devuelta, eso lo preocupo, pero su alarma del reloj sono...

-son las 6:45 PM... ¡apresura el paso!- dijo Drake.

Empezaron con a correr puès en solo 15 minutos empezaba el concierto.

-¡Drake esperame!- gritaba Josh, pero Drake ya estaba adelantado.

-¡Haz ejercicio!- grito Drake puès el estaba màs adelante.

-¡Tu ni vas al gimnasio!- le dijo Josh.

Concierto...

-¡No puedo creelo, sera el mejor concierto de mi vida!- decia Drake apunto de desmayarse por la emociòn.

Compraron los boletos y entraron...

-¡Woooo!- gritaban todos durante el concierto, gritaban, animaban, etc.

-Drake aùn dudo de esto- decia Josh en voz baja.

-Tranquilo.. nada pasara mientras màma y pàpa no descubran nada- decia Drake sin sonar preocupado.

-¡Si llego a meterme en graves problemas es tu culpa!- advirtio Josh.

Ellos iban de salida de las instalaciones...

-Bueno ya nos divertimos... mejor dicho... ¡tù te divertiste!- dijo Josh haciendo enfasis en tù.

Pero Josh se dio cuenta de algo, Drake vio a una linda chica pasar enfrente y Drake empieza a seguirla...

-Como dije antes... !no me importo ni a las ardillas!- grito Josh, agarro a Drake de la camiseta y se fue al otro lado de la calle.

¡Llamame!- grito Drake a la chica mientras era arrastrado por Josh al otro lado de la calle.

Ciudad...

-Bueno... admito que el concierto fue divertido, pero tenemos que volver ràpido ya son las 7:45 PM y se esta nublando el cielo- decia Josh.

-Enrealidad...yo...no.. nose...- murmùraba Drake.

-¿Si?- pregunto Josh.

-Nose el camino devuelta- admitio Drake.

-¡¿Que?- grito Josh.

Drake se quedo callado.

-¡Y ahora como se supone que volveremos!- dijo Josh angustiado y frunciendo el seño.

-Haber tranquilo... caminamos en linea recta y dimos la vuelta a la izquierda en una esquina asi que no serà tan dificil volver- dijo Drake tratando de calmar a a Josh.

-¡Esto no puede estar peor!- dijo Josh.

Luego empezo a llover, y los muchachos fruncieron el seño.

-Para que hable- se lamento Josh.

-Josh- dijo Drake.

-Mande- dijo Josh pensando en lo que Drake iba a decir.

-¡Procura no hablar!- dijo Drake frunciendo el seño.

Ciudad 8:35 PM...

La lluvia estaba mas fuerte y los chicos estaban empapados.

-¡Esto no esta bien!- dijo Josh frunciendo el seño.

En ese momento 2 ladrones los tiraron al suelo y robaron sus billeteras y celulares.

-¡Mi dinero, mi celular!- grito Josh desesperado.

-¡Adiòs a todos mis contactos y mis 200 dolarès!- se lamento Drake.

-¿De dònde conseguiste 200 dolarès?- dijo Josh.

-Eso es confidencial- dijo Drake tratando de evitar la mirada de Josh.

-Camina- dijo Josh agotado.

Ciudad 9:00 PM...

-Creo que tendre gripe- se quejo Josh.

-Llevamos horas caminando y esta lluvia se convirtio en tormenta- dijo Drake cayendose al suelo.

-Lo sè- contesto Josh.

-¿Què se supone que haremos ahora?- pregunto Drake.

-Caminar-dijo Josh.

Drake se levanto del suelo.

-Hay que ver el lado bueno- dijo Drake.

-Cual lado bueno- dijo Josh creyendo que no habia lado bueno.

-Ya no tomaremos un baño- dijo Drake.

Josh lo miro como si Drake no comprendiera la cosa mas obvia del mundo (y creo que no la comprende.)

Ciudad 9:30 PM...

-Ya casi llegamos- dijo Drake desanimado.

Josh lo miro fingiendo severidad.

-A quièn engaño... ¡Nunca llegaremos!- dijo Drake desesperado.

-Vamos hay que caminar- dijo Josh.

-¿Para?- pregunto Drake como si no hubiese esperanza.

-¡No podemos rendirnos tan facilmente!- le dijo Josh.

-Bueno..- dijo Drake sin hacerle mucho caso a Josh.

Unos minutos mas tarde...

-¡Drake, la casa enfrente!- dijo Josh con tono de alivio.

-¡Lo logramos- dijo Drake sonriendo.

Los chicos entraron a la casa y vieron a sus padres con una mirada severa y a Megan sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Ya sabemos, castigados 1 semana- dijo Drake desanimado otravez.

Los 2 muchachos subieron.

-Vaya noche eh- dijo Drake.

-Ya lo creo- dijo Josh.

-En fin, buenas noches- dijo Drake subiendo a su cama y durmiendose.

-Buenas noches- contesto Josh acostandose y apagando la luz.

Habitaciòn de los chicos 9:00 AM...

Megan entro por la puerta riendose.

-¿Como les fue anoche?- pregunto Megan riendose.

-Jaja niñita- dijo Josh sarcasticamente.

-El concierto se transmitio en TV-dijo Megan.

-¡¿Que?- grito Josh.

-Yo hubiese ido de todos modos- dijo Drake como si fuera la cosa màs obvia del mundo (y creo que si lo es.)

-Pero pudieron tomar un autobùs o un taxi- dijo Megan.

-Pero nos robaron los celulares y el dinero- dijo Josh.

-Puès pudieron tomar un taxi saliendo del concierto- dijo Megan una vez màs.

Josh miro severamente a Drake.

-Lo siento...- dijo Drake en voz baja y evitando la mirada de Josh.

Megan sonrie maliciosamente otravez.

**Bueno es mi 1º fic de Drake y Josh, espero que me haiga salido bien... ah si ven faltas de ortografia me avisan en los review para corregir jeje hasta el proximo fic.**


End file.
